Saving a Princess
by sherlover
Summary: When Effie is prisoner in the capitol, Haymitch is the one who rescues her. ONE-SHOT Hayffie


"Mrs. Trinket" A voice sounds from the small control window. She knows who it is, she doesn´t even raise her eyes. "I see you're awake, great. I'm here because I you're going to be on TV, but well, that's not an unusual thing to you. Am I wrong Mrs. Trinket?" She keeps her sight low, looking at the floor and at her dirty hands. Her entire body is covered by scratches and by bruises, she is pale and skinny, her eyes are vacant and her clothes are broken and have blood stains. A peacekeeper comes into the dark room, carrying with him a small object, she raises her eyes slowly. The man is carrying a camera, he turns it on and starts filming "Say hello to your friend Mrs. Trinket" Snow orders "We're on air" he says, but she denies looking anywhere that is not the floor.

"Hello Districts, today I show you the arbitrary of the capitol, we don't judge now by what district do you come from" he makes a pause and makes a sing to the camera so it films her "You may know this woman, she was the escort of district twelve, Effie Trinket. She has paid for her betrayal, and so will pay anyone that tries to break this honorable system, this is the last warn for the rebels; stop this thing and you may be forgiven" When he finishes it sounds the capitol hymn and the camera is off "Well Mrs. Trinket I'm over by now, hope your friends learn from your experience" And said that he leaves.

Effie can see that they're about to take her again to the room, she grabs her knees. The door opens and two strong men grab rudely her arms, at the moment they raise her from the floor she screams with all her strengths, she know it's useless, but she has to do something. She is carried across corridors and more corridors, until they arrive to a black door. She is pushed into a dark room and she starts to cry for help, another useless thing; no one will help her. A masked man appears from the other door, Effie holds her breath, the man makes her lie on a table as she screams. He takes out a syringe and injects the purple liquid into her arm, suddenly she feels the effect and against her will she closes her eyes.

The liquid is called syll, and it has the effect of a sedative, but when you sleep you start having nightmares and you can't wake up. It's one of the most horrible psychological tortures. They had been doing this to Effie since three weeks ago, and now the syll is not necessary because every time she sleeps, she wakes up screaming and swimming in sweat. The other torture is the physical one, they beat her until she lays on the floor; it also hurts, but she can handle it better. She doesn't even know why is she there, she does know that there is a rebellion and that the capitol considers her part of it, but she is not, she doesn't know a thing from that. The only thing that Effie knows for sure is that she is scared, and tired. The only thing she wants it's to go home.

She wakes up yelling and crying, when they take her back to the cell she is trembling, she sits again in her corner trying to hold back the tears and to make her breathing normal again. This wasn't the nightmares she used to have, she used to see death kids, and she used to see Snow killing her or even Katniss and Peeta blaming her for their fates. But this time she had seen terrible things, wars with a huge number of corpses, bombs, mutilated people, and people running and even screaming. Yes, she could still hear the screams of the persons who tried to save their lives, she could hear them yelling for help, trying desperately to run faster. She started trembling and sobbing, she was alone, there was no one there and she could be killed any day, at any time. She wondered if that will be soon.

His eyes are fixed on the screen; he can't stop looking at her, so weak, so vulnerable, so bad beaten. When it turns off he runs across the corridors until he gets to a big room, there are two boys, two men and a woman discussing. "Haymitch" the blonde boy says as he sees him "There is someone else who has to get out from the capitol" He says firmly, even he had drunk three bottles of white liquor "And who might that be?" Coin says looking directly at him, he swallows "Effie Trinket" the woman shakes her head "And who is she?" Coin asks again, Gale talks before Haymitch "It's Katniss old escort" he says, "No" she says.

"Coin we are actually getting her out of there" a new voice sounds behind them. Katniss is standing, holding her bow "I need her" she says. "I can't she is a Capitol citizen" Coin says, "I know her, she will become one of us if we rescue her" Haymitch says "She could help Katniss to make the speeches" Plutchard supports. Coin sighs "I don't support this, I will not give you any of my men, but you are free to go to get her if you want" she says.

Two hours later they're all in the hovercraft, Haymitch starts the engines and they start moving. They have very poor equipment, but they hope it's not too difficult. Plutchard stays in the hovercraft as the others go for Effie.

They come into from a window and they silently slide into the corridors without being seen, then they kill three peacekeepers and they camouflage. They look in every room, at every window, but she doesn't appear. Haymitch walks through a dark corridor alone, he has heard a cry. Following a tall man he ends up in front of a very well hidden door, that's where the cry comes from. He opens the door and gets involved by a deep darkness, he can only see a little bit of light from the window on the wall. His eyes get accustomed to the darkness and he stars walking around the room, he looks everywhere but it seems empty. When he is about to leave he hears one last time the scream and looks at the floor; in one corner there is someone lying, it's a girl, with blonde dirty hair and pale skin. He stares at her for a while until he realizes who she is. He kneels down to see her, she looks even worse that in the TV, she has bruises and cuts everywhere, she looks terrible, and even though she looks like an angel. He gently says her name, and puts a hand on her cheek. She opened her blue eyes and her mouth, he covered her mouth with his hand and made her a sing to be quiet "I'm Haymitch" he whispered "It's OK now princess".

They get out of the room and find Gale and Finnick waiting impatiently. They get out of the building unnoticed and the hovercraft picks them up. When they're safe, Haymitch takes off the costume, and Effie stays there trembling. They look at each other for a second before he pulls her into a deep kiss, then he hugs her and she buries her face on his chest crying "I's all right sweetheart, you're safe now, I'm so sorry" he whispers "sleep now princess" he says, and so she does.

When they arrive they take her to hail and after he stays next to her bed holding her hand "I love you princess, and I promise you no one will hurt you again" he says "not while I leave"

Please review


End file.
